Volver a ti
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest. Aquel día cambió toda su existencia, aunque en aquel momento la felicidad nublaba su mente y no era capaz de imaginar que algo saldría mal.


**The Sadness Story Contest**

**Nombre del O.S:** Volver a ti

**Autor:** Bells Masen Cullen

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella

**Summary:** Aquel día cambió toda su existencia, aunque en aquel momento la felicidad nublaba su mente y no era capaz de imaginar que algo saldría mal.

**Rating:** T

**Número de palabras:** 2502

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y las situaciones que reconozcáis le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Se conocieron en la clase de biología; para él, solo un día más fingiendo ser algo que había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, para ella, uno de los peores días de su vida debido a la atención que su persona atraía al ser nueva en un pueblo tan pequeño. La llegada de esa clase lo cambiaría todo para ellos, aunque en aquel momento no pudieran siquiera imaginar lo que les esperaba.

A pesar de querer alejarse de ella, debido al profundo sufrimiento que sentía por el olor de su sangre, le era imposible, pues el solo pensar en no estar cerca de ella le provocaba más sufrimiento que la sed misma. No lo comprendió al principio, creía que la necesidad de estar cerca se debía a que era la única persona a la que no podía leerle la mente, pero se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado para él aquella primera noche. La primera noche que fue a verla dormir y ella dijo su nombre en sueños sintió moverse su muerto corazón y supo, en aquel momento, que tenía que mantenerla viva y, egoístamente, utilizó este pretexto para quedarse con ella.

Para ella sucedió casi de la misma manera. Al principió pensó que la necesidad de estar cerca de él se debía a que necesitaba descifrar el enigma. Primero creyó que el echo de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño la estaba volviendo loca y que veía cosas extrañas donde no las había, por eso se fue fijando más cada vez y su confirmación de que él era "algo" llegó el día en que, con una fuerza _sobrenatural_, la salvó de morir aplastada por una camioneta. Decidió investigar y, finalmente, fue un amigo de la infancia, Jacob, el que sin saberlo que dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Y con esa revelación, no vino solo la confirmación de que él era un vampiro, sino también se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él ya que era más fuerte el miedo a perderle que el miedo a que él le hiciera algo.

Y así comenzó, después de que él la salvara de aquellos individuos en Port Angeles y que ella le dijera que _"no importaba"_ comenzó la más bella historia de amor que nadie ha vivido, aunque también la más peligrosa.

En el comienzo todo era perfecto, él se sentía vivo de nuevo y, aunque no lo reconociera, sentía que tal vez no estaba tan maldito como creía; ella sintió que merecía la pena haber ido a ese pequeño pueblo y que había encontrado a alguien con quien no se sentía tan extraña, a diferencia de lo que pasaba con el resto de personas con las que se relacionaba. Sin embargo, cuando tu novio es un vampiro, los peligros están a la vuelta de la esquina.

James fue el primero, él consiguió salvarla, pero casi no llega a tiempo y eso le dejó marcado, tanto que, cuando llegó el siguiente peligro tomó una decisión drástica. Lo que más le dolió es que fue su propio _hermano_ el que casi mata a su amada. Tuvo que ser muy buen actor para que ella no lo notara y poder marcharse para que ella llevara una vida humana, la vida que debería llevar. Pero no pudo soportarlo cuando creyó haberla perdido y contrariamente a lo que ella creía, cuando le salvaron se quedó con ella de nuevo y, no solo se quedó, sino que tomó la decisión de hacer su relación lo más formal posible, le pidió que se casara con él.

Ella se negó ya que no creía que el matrimonio fuera una figura fiable después de lo que les había pasado a sus padres, y consiguió que él se olvidara de ello durante un tiempo cuando Victoria, la pareja de James, volvió y no sola sino con todo un ejercito. Fue una lucha dura, pues ella estaba presente mientras él acababa con Victoria y Seth con Riley, pero finalmente vencieron y pudieron mantenerla a salvo.

Finalmente aceptó casarse con él, con una sola condición, que tuvieran una luna de miel real. Ella era consciente, más de lo que él creía, de que era muy peligroso tener sexo con un vampiro, pues podría morir en el intento, pero era una de esas experiencias que quería experimentar como humana antes de que todo cambiara.

Y el echo de que finalmente él se diera por vencido y aceptara fue lo que lo cambió todo.

Se casaron y, contrariamente a lo que ella pensó, le gustaba estar casada y lo mismo pasó después de que cogieron _práctica_ en el tema del sexo, pues ella vio que podía tenerlo todo con él y seguir como humana, de echo le gustaba ser humana mientras él le diera este tipo de experiencias unidas a las que ya le daba antes. Y de esa forma vivió su vida como humana al lado de su eterno vampiro...

_Felices para siempre._

- . - . - . - . -

"Entonces... ¿no la convirtió?" Reí, siempre me hacía la misma pregunta.

"No," le contesté.

"Pero... si él no pudo soportarlo cuando creyó que ella había muerto al tirarse del acantilado, ¿cómo soportó ver como ella envejecía y moría?"

"Él siempre supo que la seguiría tan rápido como ella se fuera, así que no hubo mucho problema."

"Eso es muy triste, pero al menos estuvieron juntos siempre."

"Y fueron la pareja más feliz de todas."

"Edward, tengo sueño, ¿te quedarás hoy conmigo?"

"Siempre lo hago."

"¿Me contarás mañana como fue el resto de la historia?" preguntó, tan curiosa como siempre, eso no había cambiado.

"¿No te gusta más este final? ¿De verdad quieres oír los peores detalles?" Hubo silencio, ya se había dormido.

Por supuesto, yo conocía el final de esta historia, llegaría a su fin esta noche, en cualquier momento sucedería según las predicciones de Alice, aunque no conocía el momento exacto. Me puse a pensar en nuestra historia, en el final que ella siempre quería conocer al día siguiente, pero nunca daría tiempo.

El momento en que ella decidió que quería ser humana un poco más fue uno de los más felices y también de los más tristes; fue uno de los más felices porque al fin ella había cedido y se quedaría como humana, al menos durante un tiempo, y no tendría que soportar el dolor de la conversión, eso me daba más tiempo para prepararme; pero también fue uno de los más tristes porque supe que si se quedaba un año más como humana, después vendría otro y otro y otro más y al final la perdería, porque llegaría un momento en que sería demasiado mayor y ya no querría convertirse, no se cumpliría mi deseo más egoísta.

Y pasó como yo había predicho, fueron pasando los años y supe que ya no sería mía eternamente, al menos no en este mundo. Pero eso no era lo peor, al fin y al cabo, yo cumpliría mi promesa y la seguiría poco después; lo peor era que ella estaba expuesta a las enfermedades humanas.

Empezó tan sutilmente que apenas nos dimos cuenta. Al principio se le olvidaba comprar alguna cosa que necesitara o no se acordaba de donde había dejado las llaves y cosas así. Siguió avanzando y olvidando cosas como qué o cuándo había comido. Lo achaqué a la edad, cuando los humanos alcanzan determinadas edades, su memoria va menguando. Pero era más que eso, a Bella le diagnosticaron Alzheimer.

Había guardado la esperanza de que aunque muriera, podría estar con ella hasta el final y así fue, pero el día que le diagnosticaron la enfermedad empecé a morir lentamente, si eso es posible para los de nuestra especie, porque supe que ella me olvidaría, lo olvidaría todo. Aún así, me quedé con ella todo el tiempo, aunque tenía que decirle cada día quien era: era su enfermero, si le dijera que era su marido no sé como podría reaccionar, ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y por eso me propuse contarle nuestra historia todos los días, a veces, con esto, tenía momentos de lucidez y me recordaba aunque solo fueran unos minutos; pero sabía que eso acabaría, los breves momentos de lucidez se irían y perdería completamente la memoria.

También sabía que la enfermedad no la mataría, pero si lo harían sus efectos, así que tuve que empezar a plantearme como iba a seguirla.

Mi familia no lo haría, aunque comprendieran mis razones, tampoco podía acudir a los Vulturis, pues para Aro mi don era demasiado preciado y si me ponía en evidencia para que me mataran, podría poner en peligro a toda mi familia. Solo me quedaba una alternativa: Jacob. Él era demasiado mayor ya, había dejado de convertirse en lobo hacía mucho tiempo, pero yo no opondría resistencia, así que sería un trabajo fácil para él.

El dolor me oprimía el pecho según pensaba todo esto, ya no quedaba mucho, la respiración de Bella era cada vez más pesada.

Pensé en mi familia, en el dolor que esto les causaría, pero no podían culparme. Si algo le pasara a Alice, Jasper haría lo mismo que yo y lo mismo sucedería si fuera Jasper el que desapareciera, Alice no lo soportaría, y lo mismo se aplicaba a Rosalie y Emmett y a Esme y Carlisle, mis padres. Mis padres en muchos sentidos. Por mi cuerpo corría la ponzoña de Carlisle al igual que una vez corrió la sangre de mi padre biológico; esto también le haría mucho daño a él, yo había sido su primer compañero, habíamos vivido muchas cosas juntos y me lo había enseñado todo, había vivido mi existencia para parecerme a él y hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de mí; y luego estaba Esme, a quien más le dolería y quien más me comprendería. Esme había hecho lo mismo que iba a hacer yo cuando era humana; cuando perdió a su hijo intentó suicidarse; ella tuvo más "suerte" pues eso la llevó a Carlisle, la diferencia es que a mí no me quedaría nada cuando me faltara Bella, pues, como le había dicho en muchas ocasiones, ella era mi vida.

También pensé en mis padres biológicos. Elizabeth y Edward. ¿Me habrían estado viendo? ¿Qué pensarían de mí, de lo que me había convertido? ¿Qué pensarían de Bella? Seguro que ella les habría encantado, ninguno habría tenido problema en que me casara con alguien como ella cuando era humano y había todas esas reglas en la sociedad en que vivía. También me pregunté si les volvería a ver cuando esto acabara. Guardaba la esperanza de haber hecho suficientes cosas buenas como para encontrarme con Bella de nuevo después de todo esto, así que, ¿por qué no mis padres? Había tenido unos padres estupendos en esta existencia, pero la verdad es que también echaba de menos a mis padres humanos y me gustaría verlos y contarles todo lo que he hecho.

A pesar de querer ser como Carlisle y que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí, también quería que mi padre humano se sintiera igual, así que cuando Bella empezó a ir a Dartmouth, yo me matriculé en Derecho; ya tenía dos licenciaturas en medicina, al igual que Carlisle, y mi padre era abogado cuando estaba vivo, así que pensé que si todo esto no hubiera pasado y ellos no hubieran muerto y yo hubiera seguido humano, le habría gustado que me encargara del negocio familiar.

Finalmente pensé en ella, en mi Bella, que cada vez se veía peor. Ella era mi vida y merecía todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, así que pensé en dedicarle también el último que tendría.

Esta vez no pensé nada triste, me centré en todos los maravillosos momentos que había vivido con ella desde que la conocí; la libertad que sentí cuando ella descubrió que era un vampiro y ya no tuve que esconderme más delante de ella, la primera vez que fuimos al prado, nuestro primer beso, cuando decidió que me prefería a mí sobre Jacob, cuando aceptó casarse conmigo, el día de la boda cuando dijo "sí quiero", Isla Esme...

"¿Edward?" Me asusté al escucharla, cada vez estaba peor y no creí que ya pudiera hablar siquiera.

"¿Sí?" contesté.

"Te amo y gracias por contarme nuestra historia cada día, por...no...dejar...que...te...olvide," la última frase la dijo con demasiada dificultad.

"Yo también te amo, Bella." No sé si lo escuchó, pasó muy rápido, al menos pareció que no había sufrido. Tomó aliento por última vez y a los pocos segundos su corazón se paró y también volvió a pararse el mío, volvió a quedarse como se había quedado en 1918 antes de que reviviera gracias a su presencia.

- . - . - . - . -

La enterramos poco después, fue en nuestro prado en Forks, ahí es donde los dos permaneceríamos para siempre. Al finalizar el entierro le pedí a mi familia que se marchara, solo quedamos Jacob y yo.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" me preguntó. Había querido matarme toda la vida y cuando yo mismo le pedía que lo hiciera le entraban las dudas.

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi existencia," dije con convicción.

"Sabes que ella no querría que hicieras esto."

"Ella no está aquí y yo necesito estar donde ella esté. Hazlo ya, por favor," supliqué. Jamás pensé que tendría que suplicar para que Jacob acabara conmigo, su peor enemigo natural y que además se había quedado con el amor de su vida, porque aunque odiara admitirlo, sabía que Jacob amaba a Bella tanto como yo.

Sin pensarlo más, entró en fase, le costó un poco, pues hacía muchos años que no lo hacía. Se lo pensó de nuevo y aproveché ese momento para recordarle mi deseo, que al quemar mi cuerpo dejara mis cenizas junto al cuerpo de Bella.

Él asintió y en un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre mí; me hizo un favor, me arrancó la cabeza lo primero, no sentí dolor, es más, se sintió bien, el dolor que sentía por la pérdida del amor se calmó pues ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Yo pertenecía a donde estuviera Bella, mi Bella, y ahora me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar.

Mis últimos pensamientos fueron para ella, para la mujer que me había revivido, la que me había enseñado que no era un monstruo, la que me había dado la mejor existencia que cualquiera de nuestra especie puede tener, una existencia que yo creía estaba maldita, pero que ya no importaba porque el mismísimo infierno me parecería el paraíso siempre que pudiera ver sus ojos chocolate, su hermosa sonrisa y su adorable sonrojo, esa mujer por la que había muerto por segunda vez y con la que esperaba reunirme brevemente, Bella, _mi Bella._

Después ya no sentí más, todo desapareció y supe que estaba de camino, volviendo a ella, a mi único amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

R&R y votad, :)

- Bells


End file.
